Five nights at Freddy fread & fazbear 5
by scatmanking
Summary: When the new animatronics that micetrap made has force Yusei and his friends to play their version of fnaf things get kinda hairy the cover pic is from Lord-bonster from tumblr you should check him out
1. Chapter 1

"we are not like anything you have seen and we're going to get you." that's what Luna remember from her dream last night "hey are you ok?" asked her brother Leo "yea just a bad dream last night." the she looked out the window of their living room "well if you like you can tell me." "well I can't remember what happed in it. all I remember is a voice saying we are not like anything you have seen and we're going to get you." then Luna looked like she was afraid "hey don't worry I won't let whatever thing that said that get you and remember we do have our friends." Leo the got up from his sit "now come on we have to meet up with them." then Luna gave her brother a worm smile and followed him.

Yusei and Jack was in battle when Luna and Leo arrived "hey guys!" Leo yelled to Crow and Akiza "oh hey guys." Crow said "so Yusei and Jack are dueling aging." Leo said as he watched as the two race and played their cards "yea anyway Luna you look kinda sick are you ok?" Akiza asked "yea just that I had a nightmare and I don't even remember it just some words." the Luna grabbed her head and almost fell back "whoa careful there." said a man behind her "Tetsu why are you here?" Crow asked "and why do you ask?" "well don't you have a job to do with police work?" "heh I'm on vacione." Tetsu said with a smile on his face "hey sis are you ok?" Leo asked "yea just a little light headed." then when she looked at the trak she saw that Yusei and Jack had finished and that Yusei won.

"hey guys." Yusei said as his friends walked to him and Jack "so did you hear about the story on the news?" Leo asked "yea they said that something destroyed a door to a power company but it looked like it was trying to get out." Tetsu said then Luna the felt a powerful headache "Luna are you ok?" Yusei asked "yea I'm fine." then out of no where came what looked like Akiza but with huge bird bones on her arm, and dirten clothes, and it had sharp teeth and claws and a tongue that ended in a point.

it grabbed Luna and screeched a terrafing scream "let her go!" Yusei yelled as he grabbed his helmet and hit this monsters head to make it drop her "ahhhh!" Leo screamed as a version of him and his sister was behind him trying too cut his back they had brown suits and a small top hat and they also had sharp teeth "where the hell are they coming from?!" Tetsu yelled as another version of him and Crow appeared the version of him wares a very light brown suit and had rat ears and he looked like he had no eyes but could still see and they one that looked like Crow had very long fingers a half broken mask of some strange puppet and he too had sharp teeth.

as these monsters closed in on the group they heard someone yelled "that's anuf!" then the monsters stopped "hehehe well well well look what we have here." said what looked like Yusei but with a turnup suit that looked yellow he had very long and sharp fingers and teeth he also had rabbit ears and a tank on his back next to him looked like Jack but had fox ears, on his right had he had three hooks between his knuckles he also was warring a turnup pirate suit and he as well had sharp fingers and teeth "who are you?!" Leo yelled "my name is nightmare springtrap and these are my friends the rat,and monster chica,foxy,frediles,and puppet." Nightmare springtrap said "what domyou want?!" Akiza asked "what we want is to play." "play what?" Jack asked "a game called five nights at Freddy's." "what?" "you see we'll try to get to you in your office but you have ways to keep us out to stay alive." nightmare springtrap said.

"and if we refused?" Crow asked "then we'll kill you here and now." "the we have on other opchen but to acsapped you game." Yusei said "good tomorrow I'll have nightmare shadow bonnie give you the location and the rules and how it works." then they disappeared "well we have no choice in this matter but to play their game." Jack said.

 **Well guys this is what happed those new animatronics that micetrp made whent so hopes yopu liked it and I'll make more later peace**


	2. night 1

**Hello my cream puffs my name is lord-bonster and Mr scat asked me to be the one to say what happed last time also he said that I can tell you to go check out my bulg on tumbler. Anyway last time Yusei and his friends where attacked and now have to play a game with monster animatronics what will happen?**

as the gane agreed to tell one about their problem they a resive a letter telling them to go to an abound where houes in old dainom city "why on earth would they want us to play here?" Jack asked "maybe if they get to us it easyer to get read of our body's" crow said as they walked in "w-what?!" Luna asked "that won't happed guys we'll win their game then we get to go back home" Yusei said as they came to a desk placed in the ruble.

" **Hello there** " said a very deep voice " **my name is nightmare shadow bonnie I'll tell you what to do on each night** " he said "hey were are you?!" Tetsu asked " **heh I'm not going to play the game so why should I?** " Nightmare shadow bonnie said "and why won't you play this same game?!" Crow yelled " **because some has to make sure no one else comes here and well let's just say lose hehehehh** " then a phone was placed on the desk " **this has the rule and tips how to win just and also try to stay calm though out the game panicking will mean death** " then he left.

"Ok so that's one good thing" Loe said as Tetsu played tap one "umm hello? hello? Oh well umm if your hearing this then that means that you got there so umm good job* said the man on the phone " who's that?" Luna asked "well welcome to the old and abound fazbear factory where the first Freddy and the gane was made" "huh so that's where they played before" Asukie said "well here's the thing umm it might not be a good idea to well be there because of the monster animatronics that was made by Fitz niece Isabella. So yea Ummm it might be good to look at the carmas right now to see if anyone is near you which there shouldn't because they start easy then get harder though out the week" phone guy said "hmmm well that's good to know" " anyway so back to the carmas they will let you see everything around the place and also let you call the old phones which will be useful later." "what does he mean?" Luna asked "I have no idea" Yusei said "so right now in the office that your in you should have a flash light." Crow grabbed it "now be carful with it because it can lose power and if it's out your dead unless you brought extra batters then your good. now you may be asking why do you need it well if someone is in front of you or the monster frediels are on the desk you can flash them to make them go away. anyway that's all you need to know for the night just keep an eye on the cameras and don't wast your battery. Ok good night and good luck." Then the tap ended.

as crow looked at the carmas he saw that monster chica was six rooms away "found the chicken one." Then he switched it and found that she was the only one "huh well looks like she's the only one we have to fear." Testu said "no she's not remember those frediles are fast and small so they maybe close." Luna said "she's right we'll just keep an eye out for them." Yusei said as he checked in fount of them and saw monster foxy standing there "wow he almost got to us good thinking Yusei!" Luna said "what time is it?" Leo asked "four AM" testu said as he flashed the monster fredils "wow time is almost up." then Yusei looked at the cameras all the screans whent black "oh no the cameras blacked out!" "What?!" then they came back on "oh thank god there back." Crow said then they hared a chime and saw it was six am "hey we survived the night!" Leo said " **hehe that's night one down you got four more to go get some sleep and also bring some batter's because you might need them and don't worry I'll raples the ones that are still in** " then they left to get ready for night two.

 **Hmmm looks like that things may get harder from here on just like the games anyway my cram puffs that's to days story I'll see you next time**


End file.
